icarlyfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Seddie/@comment-14284535-20140929235251/@comment-5679407-20140930044423
The whole point of iTwins was to basically examine Freddie's dynamic with a nicer version of Sam. The reason why I call Melanie a nicer version of Sam is because she only made one appearance during iCarly; and, the majority of her involvement was characterized by a story with Freddie--and I don't believe it was by accident. (Not only that, but their story was recycled when Carly found out that Sam and Freddie kissed.) It's one of the few episodes that examines Seddie from Freddie's perspective. Freddie was obsessed with besting Sam--as Carly was just involved by proxy. And how does he try to best Sam? By soliciting her romantically: "Since you're 'Melanie,' how would you like to go out on a date with me this Saturday night?" "Sam woulld rather chew broken glass than go out on a date with me for a whole Saturday night..." "I've got a date with Sam!" Even if one were to argue that Freddie was just trying to prove he wasn't gullible, the audience is provoked into questioning his motivation given the avenue he took. And most of his challenges to "Sam" were referendums on how she really felt about him: Melanie: I think you're really cute. Freddie: How can you say that without vomitting? ------ Freddie: I can't believe you're doing this... Melanie: Why? I like you. Freddie: You hate me--you always have. Melanie: *''Maybe'' Sam hates you. Freddie: You ARE Sam! Melanie: Really? Would Sam do this? {Melanie proceeds to kiss Freddie.} And if you've watched iKissed, you know for a fact that Sam "would have done it," because she already had. That's why Freddie replied: You swore we'd never do that again. (Technically Sam made no such swear.) Also Melanie states that maybe Sam hates him--once again, challenging viewers to question the nature of their relationship. Then we see Freddie and the real Sam bicker about their contest of sorts, where they both pretty much discuss casually how they've kissed each other once more. We know that in reality that he kissed Melanie, but for all intents and purposes, Freddie believes he kissed Sam again. He only seemed satisfied that Sam admitted "defeat," not at all concerned with the fact the he, again, kissed Sam. In fact, he taunts her with it. So your question, iEmbargo, as to why Sam and Carly don't question why Freddie kissed Melanie is left unanswered because you're meant to draw a reasonable conclusion from the episode without having it spoon-fed. Why would Freddie let "Sam" finish her kiss (the first attempt, that is) on their date? Why would Sam let Freddie believe that they kissed again? Why did he choose to challenge "Sam" by asking her out on a date in the first place? It's because there was more going on between them than they were willing to admit. It's subtlety. iTwins is one of the best episodes of iCarly--it's right up there with iSaved Your Life and iKissed. It's a really well-written episode.